The Sixteenth Year
by Qiuet-Chaos
Summary: This is about a girl who was found with her brother as babies, and her brother and her have a secret that may ruin that may ruin their lives. Not based on Twilight hope everyone enjoys. Please review afterwards.


This is not based on Twilight but about vampires and werewolves. Hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

The Sixteenth Year

Written By: The Phantom's Loving Angel & QuietChaos

Prologue 

Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't let out? And if you did, your whole life would be ripped apart as the world labeled you as a freak **–** an outcast. For two years now I have hidden one of those truths; it somehow puts the puzzle of my lost past together but all in the same time making it more chaotic because of half the pieces are missing. These invisible parts of my life would show what happened to me…in the beginning.

It was a foggy day in Corinth, Kentucky on March 3rd, 1990 while a man sat at his kitchen table. A strong aroma of Folgers coffee filled the damp room from a hot cup in front of this man; occasionally disturbing the steam twirling around gracefully as he put it against his lips to drink the dark liquid, and placing it back firmly on its coaster. His eyes scanned over the newspaper in front of him when he first heard the muffled cry. Alert, he checked to make sure his wife was still asleep and that she was not in any danger. Again, the screech rang quietly through the house sounding more fearful as it silently called for help. The man slipped on his work boots, tightened the rope of his robe and stepped outside into the thick morning air. His right ear filled of the third cry so he turned in that direction and started into the woods behind his house, following the direction of the noise. After a few minutes the man saw a slight movement under a broken piece of bark; he lifted the rotted wood carefully and gasped. Before his eyes where two children, one appeared around two, while the other couldn't of been older than a few months. He gently lifted the children into his arms and wrapping them into his robe to give them warmth, and he went back to his house with the abandoned orphans and after a strange adoption, this man and his wife raised both children as their own.

Almost 16 years later…

Chapter One 

A year has passed since Erin, my brother, had first changed into a wolf, and a year passed that I have kept his secret. Strange as it may seem, I was never scared of him and we are still best friends as we always have been. But lately he has been edgy and protective because my 16th birthday is coming soon – the same year he first transformed into a wolf, a werewolf.

Tuesday the 14th, three days until my birthday.

"Becca…BECCA!" Erin called from downstairs. "Hurry up or we're going to miss the bus again!"

My brother was now 17, and he still hadn't gotten his driver's license. I wish he would so we, actually, so _I _didn't have to get up so early for school. I'm not a morning person. Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed and tried to wake my stubborn brain from its unconsciousness. I grabbed a sweatshirt and stuck my head through the hole, then snatched up a pair of blue jeans out of my dresser drawer. I slid my right leg in and struggled with the left. My balanced was knocked off and started hopping on one foot to steady myself; failing at my attempt, I hit the floor with a loud thump.

Just then, Erin swung open my door to see me sprawled across the floor with my pants half on. "No time to go back to sleep Beck," he joked as he pulled the door shut laughing.

"Ha Ha!" I called back sarcastically as his footsteps thudded down the stairs. I finished wiggling into my pants, stood up, and half ran to my dresser. My hands rummaged through the pile of hair ties, c.d. cases and bracelets until I found my hairbrush. I ran its bristles through my shiny black hair a few times and swatted a few strands out of my grey eyes and I rushed down the stairs.

My book-bag was hanging from Erin's finger as he waited for me by the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled smiling sleepily and swung the red bag onto my right shoulder. Erin was always taking care of me; I guess you could call him my brain. My stomach dropped in guilt when I saw the bus had been waiting. The driver, Maggie, was chewing on her gum impatiently as she eyed me disapprovingly.

* * *

Will update soon. Hope everyone enjoyed! 


End file.
